Twisted
by jenjendiane
Summary: Schuyler will go on a journey full of love, regret, heartbreak, confusion, and destruction. What will she do.   S/K J/M and a new character!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is the first chapter in my new series called Twisted. I am only 15 years old and this is my first story so please be nice. I do not own any of the characters!**

* * *

><p>Iv always been alone…. Maybe I always will be. Schuyler thought to herself. Schuyler van Allen had basically grown up an orphan, her red blood father had died and her mother Aleggra was in a coma because she broke her bound with Charles Force for a red blood. Charles and Allegra where Michael and Gabriel the purest of angels, they where sent from Heaven after Lucifer descended with his silver bloods.<p>

"Wow did her life ever suck." She thought to herself.

She had never had a boyfriend or a friend for that matter until she met Oliver. He was like her other half but she only was him as a friend and nothing more but she new he saw her as more then just a friend.

She sighed to herself and got out of bed and into the shower. She stood naked in front of the mirror her hair wet and dripping onto the floor. She knew she was pretty maybe even beautiful but she was very insecure so she walked over to her closet and put on her many black layers of clothing.

The taxi ride to Duchesen was long which was good because I needed to wake up with a good cup of coffee. When I arrived at the gates of Duchesen I was greeted by an unfamiliar face. It was the face of the one and only Jack Force. He was the captain of the Lacrosse team, Mimi's twin and bound mate but most of all he was the most desirable guy in school. The Angel of Destruction was a major hottie. The blond haired green-eyed boy extended his hand to me.

"Hello Schuyler" he said with a smile upon his lips

"H-hey" she stuttered

"I am afraid that you will not be attending school today, please come with me."

Puzzled Schuyler took his hand and got into his waiting car.

"You know where henry" Jack said to his driver

"Where are we going Jack?"

He didn't answer, she was starting to get angry she wanted to know where she was going but didn't want to upset Jack.

The car finally came to a stop in front of the Force town house.

"Jack why are we here I demand to know!" she said looking directly at him.

He turned to look at her and said

"We are here because Charles has summoned you."

"I don't give a damn if he wants to see me I don't want to see him!" she yelled

Before Jack could reply the car door opened to reveal Charles and Lawrence

"Hello granddaughter" Lawrence said knowing she wasn't expecting to see him.

"Lawrence what is going on here?" she asked

"Come inside and sit we will explain everything." Charles said

The Force town house was truly spectacular it was decorated with such finesse. They sat in Charlie's study which you could tell he decorated himself because everything was gold and very tacky.

Charles was the first to speak "Schuyler we knew that you where special and know there has been a prophecy involving you. It is your destiny to do this."

"Darling you must marry by your 17th birthday, but you cannot marry just anyone, you must find your soul mate." When Lawrence was finished Shuyler was left stunned.

* * *

><p>Okay so that's it for this chapter, don't worry there is more to come all you have to do is review I want 3 reviews before I upload the next chapter. Thanks for reading.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

** Hey guys sorry its taken me so long to update**

**Priviously~**

**They sat in Charlie's study which you could tell he decorated himself because everything was gold and very was the first to speak "Schuyler we knew that you where special and know there has been a prophecy involving you. It is your destiny to do this.""Darling you must marry by your 17th birthday, but you cannot marry just anyone, you must find your soul mate." When Lawrence was finished Shuyler was left stunned.**

Schuler got home and immediately called Bliss, she had already texted oliver who wasn't too shocked because the conclave had already told him seeing how he was a part of the council.

"Bliss what are you doing right now?, okay come over I have important news, yea, okay, hurry, bye bye."

This day deffinetly hadn't gone as planned. She had some time before Bliss got there so she changed into some sweats and a tank top and asked Hattie to make some light snacks.

Bliss's pov

I got to Schuyler's home and didn't even have to knock because she was looking through the window and saw me walk up. Schuyler motioned for me to sit beside her on her bed so I did.

Schuyler pov

I told bliss everything and she was deffinetly shocked.

"what will happen if you don't find our bond mate?" she accidently blurted out

"I don't know Bliss." She said looking down at her feet

she hadn't thought about that yet, what if she didn't find her soul mate in time. She was worried now. It was getting late so she called Bliss a cab and said goodbye to her friend and away Bliss went leaving her with nothing but her thoughts.

Just when she thought she was alone she heard something hittinger window, someone was throwing rocks at her window. She went to the window and looked down to see none other then Jack Force.

What! Jack Force! She thought astonished

She opened the window and was about to ask him why he was here when he suddenly was in her room leaning coolly against the wall.

"Jack" she murmerd stunned

she finally came to her senses "Jack what are you-"

her words where cut off when his lips came crashing into hers. The kiss was amazing and passionate. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and held her closley while he ran his fingers through her hair

"schuyler, I'v been wanting to do that for a long time." He wispered into her ear.

I awoke to find herself in Jacks arms her head resting upon his chest. It felt so right but she knew that at any minute his phone would ring, and sure enough

RING~RING~RING

"hello, yes Mimi, at a friends, no, okay be there soon, yea love you too." He hung up the phone and blinked the sleep from his eyes

"Schuyler – I"

"I know Jack just go." I said emotionless. He scanned her face for a form any form of emotion but she had her walls up being cautious to not show her pain.

He grabbed his coat and left out the door without a goodbye.

I went to my room and sulked. No matter how much she loved him and he loved her they could never be together, she knew that. I couldn't think about that right now, I had to go find her true love. She decided not to go to school and instead go to the repository and try to find if there was another Dimidium cognetus in blue bloods history because if so they must find him.

Oliver arrived at the repository after I had, I had already started looking. He came up to her and dropped his bag on the floor beside the desk.

"have you found anything?" he asked takign a seat next to her.

"unfortunatly no."

They went through many books before they called it a day. Oliver called her a taxi and decided to come back the next day. It was a long ride to her house and she was greatfull for that because it gave her time to think. The committee meeting was tomorrow and I know that the council will want to hear about her progress but truth is, that she didn't have any. What was she going to tell them, that she was in love with Jack and he was her soul mate. She laughed at the purpostrius idea. She walked up to her bed room and collapsed on the bed into a deep slumber.

**Okay so kinda short but I think it was a pretty good chapter what do you guys think so far let me know review 3 reviews to continue**


End file.
